dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hulk vs Vegeta
Hulk vs Vegeta is Peep4Life's two hundred and thirtieth DBX! Description Season 16 Episode 5! Marvel vs Dragon Ball! There are some guys that you just point in a direction and then get the hell out of the way while they work. The Avenger and The Z Fighter clash in the field of battle, but only one of them is walking away this time. '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight A battle had broken out in the city, as several Chitauri began attacking the little resistance. One of them made eye contact with Vegeta, and began making a charge at him. "Come on, just a little closer." Vegeta scoffed, raising out a hand at the incoming alien. He charged up a blast of energy, but just as he launched it, a large green monster landed on top of his target, ripping it to shreds. Vegeta couldn't stop his attack, which bounced right of Hulk's back and made the Avenger turn around. Hulk let out a fierce roar at the Saiyan. "Ahh crap." Vegeta complained, transforming into Super Saiyan Blue. Hulk grabbed a nearby car. "HULK BREAK SPIKY BLUE HAIR MAN!" he bellowed, throwing it at Vegeta. The prince broke the car apart with a stroke of ki energy. "Not very literate then. That's okay; I have no problem taking down a dumbass!" Here we go! Vegeta rushed Hulk and uppercut the giant. He then teleported behind him and delivered several strikes and kicks. Hulk roared again, spinning around just as Vegeta teleported out of range again. Vegeta then hit a volley of energy attacks on Hulk, which the beast was able to shrug off. Vegeta gritted his teeth; he was landing lots of attacks, but Hulk wasn't seemingly in danger. The Avenger decided it was now his turn to attack, ripping up a chunk of the road and hurling it towards his alien foe. Vegeta teleported past it, but Hulk had a hunch as to where he was next going to land. The giant threw out a punch to his right, catching the Saiyan in the chest and smashing him into a wall. Hulk leapt, and Vegeta stood his ground. The Saiyan fired a confident Galick Gun up into Hulk's chest, knocking the Avenger down to the ground. Vegeta then armed himself with a lamp post, swinging it and launching Hulk up and into the side of a hotel. Hulk landed on the ground with a thud, and Vegeta came closer to admire his work. "Not so tough face down." Vegeta taunted. He twisted Hulk's arm back and tried to snap it out of his socket. Hulk's eyes shot open, and the Avenger smashed his free hand on the ground, creating a huge crater that both he and Vegeta fell into. "HULK NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!" he yelled, grabbing Vegeta by the hair. As the Avenger threw a punch intended for the chest, Vegeta teleported overhead and delivered an axe handle. He then fired multiple shots of energy up into the air, and they all crashed down on Hulk as Vegeta tried to keep him pinned. Vegeta then continued his bombardment with ki, until he was sure Hulk was kept back long enough for: "BIG BANG ATTACK!" the Saiyan cried, dropping a fierce assault on Hulk's back. When the dust settled, Vegeta saw nothing in the place of where Hulk had been. That was when the ground began shaking. "That promises to be bad..." Vegeta remarked, as Hulk reemerged from through a truck. Vegeta was stunned for a second, and it was made worse when Hulk clapped his hands together, creating a noise that almost served as a stung grenade. As Vegeta struggled against the frequency, Hulk kicked the Saiyan back across the street, spine first into a postbox. Weary, Vegeta struggled to his feet. Only to be clonked on the head with the postbox he had propped himself on. "YOU WILL BREAK!" Hulk promised, hoisting Vegeta high over his head. Vegeta quickly wised up to what was going on and wriggled free, punching Hulk down low. The creature roared in pain, hunching over as Vegeta gained control. He fired several ki waves down on Hulk, who struggled to fend off the projectiles. Vegeta then cockily walked up to Hulk. "I'll try to put this a way you'll understand, okay? Ahem... VEGETA MAKE WORLD GO BOOOOOM!" he yelled, before quickly elbowing him in the nose to keep him down. "But first..." he began preparing an attack. "FINAL..." Hulk began to stir. "FLA-GAAAAAAH!" At the last second, Hulk lunged again, and grabbed at the nearest limb. The result saw Vegeta examining his left arm, which flopped about- broken. Hulk then saw a good opportunity for payback. He lifted Vegeta into the air, and then delivered a nasty kick, right to the plums. Vegeta's face went red, as the Saiyan cried out in unbelievable pain. Hulk decided he had had his fun. He grabbed a nearby car and smashed it over Vegeta, before leaping and driving both arms down on the prince, splitting his corpse in two on impact. DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Hulk!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga vs Comic Books themed DBXs Category:Dragon Ball Z vs Marvel themed DBX Fights Category:Alien vs Monster themed DBX Fights Category:Strength themed battles Category:Fistfight Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:'Human VS Alien' Themed DBX Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights